Twisted
by Errina
Summary: this is a story about how Edward left bella.Bella gets changed by Victoria.She starts a coven of her own that has some serious talent.this is 100 years later the Cullens come back.what will Bella and her coven do?This is my first fan fiction so enjoy.
1. Unexpected return

Jetzt kostenlos Dateien hochladen | Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen | Impressum | Admin

You're trying to download again too soon!

**Bilder hochladen** | **Internetradio** | **Black Music** | **House Musik**

"Come on guys!' I yelled up the stairs. "We've neglected our hunger for to long! Were going hunting!"

I heard cheers come from up the stairs. i was instantly jioned in the living room by my coven. Jake, Gabby, Haley, Cole, Neil, Selena, and Lune. i had changed three of the six, we were family. We became close as we spent more time withe each other.

"Come on Bella." Lune said wraping his arms around my waist. I reached up and kissed him.

"Gross! If you want to do that do it some where else." Jake said. We all laughed.

"Ok then Mr. Hotshot where are your keys?" I asked him. His eyes got big with shock.

"We are _not_ taking my baby. I just had her waxed and polish and then i shined her just to be sure she was clean. You should know how humans always miss something."

"Consider it punishment fork them over." I said. He went over to the couch and lifted it up swiftly grabed his keys them threw them at me. i caught them inches away from my face. We ran to his car.

"Do i at least get to drive?" Jake half asked half begged.

"Nope." i said poping the p. We all piled in, me in the drivers seat, Lune in the passanger, Jake, Gabby, and Haley. In the back Neil, Cole, and Selena drove Cole's car. I pulled out first then drove down south in to the thickening forest. We stopped by the cullens old house. I shivered not from the cold but from the terrible memreys they left me. The night Edward left then soon after that Victoria found me. tourtured me to her best ability then when i thought i was going to die she changed me i remember the pain the venom caused me. then after i had changed i killed her myself. Lune shook me. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You ok?" he asked worried.

"Yeah." I sighed. I got out of the car and headed around the back of the house. I stared across the lake then jumped it. I heard the swishing of air as my coven followed. We landed with a soft thud. We ran about 100 miles south of Forks. Then we started hunting Selena, Gabby, Haley, and i favored the Mountin lion. While Lune, Cole, Neil, and Jake liked bears of all types. I was getting ready to spring when i saw Cole geting ready to get the same mountian lion. I jumped on the mountian lion before Cole could even do. Cole dosen't say much but he was upset.

"Dude I was totaly going to eat that Bella!" He yelled in his usually mellow voice. A buck started to run Cole took it down before it had gotten very far.

"Dude that is discusting you just ate a herbie sick." Neil yelled to him from in a tree he held a cat that had the same golden eyes as us a topaz. "Can I keep him?" Neil had always wnted a pet as a human he went out of his way to ask for them. He had one cat already named Arnald.

"Fine." I yelled.

"Whoa! Who is that?" Neil asked. He was the youngest vampire in my coven the last one i changed. He was like a son to me . And he treated me like his mother. I changed him when he was fourteen. he has only been a vampire for ten years. I saved him from a pain full death from a sickness that had no cure. I climbed the tree I saw six familiar figure a few hundred miles away. Then it hit me with full force the Cullens.


	2. First day back to school

Jetzt kostenlos Dateien hochladen | Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen | Impressum | Admin

**Bilder hochladen** | **Internetradio** | **Black Music** | **House Musik**

"Bella can you sign these papers?" Neil asked. We were in the living room watching T.V.

"What are the papers for?" I asked looking at him. He was holding his new cat Cookie. She was purring.

"There so that i can take Cookie to school."

"Hand them over." I said hand out. He quickly passed me the papers. I signed the papers Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan great great great great great great great grand daughter.

"YES!" He gave Cookie a very softly. "You get to come to school with me."

"Hypnotize her so that she won't stray away from you."

"Really?" He asked exitedly. I told him to ask before he used his powers.

"You guys are so boring." Selena said suggling closer to Cole.

"How come your never nice like that to me Bella?" Jake whined.

"Because you don't deserve it."

"That's not nice." he teased

"I don't have to be I'm the boss." We all laughed. "Ok guys get in the convertable."

"Driver!!" Jake yelled. he zoomed into the driver's seat. I sat on the roof with Lune everyone else was in in the car. We rocketed off to school and were there in a matter of minntues. When we arrived at school people stared at us. No one has ever ridden on top of a speeding car before. I jumped off and landed lightly on my feet. Lune followed it was our first time at our school in the last 29 years. No one knew us and how we didn't date out side our coven. They didn't even know we were vampires. We went into the main office and got our scedule. Cole, Selena,Lune and I were all in the 11th grade this year. While Neil, and Haley were in 10th grade and Jake and Gabby were in the 12th grade.i walked into class just moments before the bell rang. i had played around with my sheild a little and learn how to harden it to protect me and anyone i put under it from mental and phisical attacks. i also learned how to use my sheild to let me break into some ones mind kind of like mind reading only harder. Edward came in two secounds before the bell rang. the only avalible seat was next to me. Why? because I'm the _hot girl_ who was sitting on top of the_ sweeeet convertable_. It was all true but that left me with the one person i didn't want to see **_ever_** again. Edward Cullen. He slipped into the seat next to me quietly.

"Hello." he said in his velvet voice that i remembered so well. I hated it. "My name is Edward Cullen."

I ignored him. he must of thought that I didn't hear him because he repeated him self three more times. Man you think a guy could get a hint.

"What is your name?" He asked polite as ever. I continued to ignore him. He tapped me lightly on the shoulder. I couldn't ignore that. I turned to him.

"Yes, can I help you with something Edward?" I asked irrated.

"I was wondering what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Isabella Swan. New to this school and trying to learn so please be quite." I turned away maybe that bit of knowledge would shut him up. I peaked at him. His face was still with shock.

"Did you say Isabella Swan?" He whispered.

"You'd think that being a vampire would help your hearing Edward." I whispered so low that only vampires could hear. He went ridged in his seat. The bell rang i walked out of the classroom as fast as a human could. The other classes passed by faster than english. Only because Edward wasn't there. I went to lunch eager to see my family. i walked in to find them standing in the middle of the lunchroom unsure what to do.

"Swan's" I muttered. My coven looked at me in relife. they walked over to me. Lune come to stand by me. He bent down and I gave him a kiss. I walked over to an empty table we took our seats. Cookie jumped on the table.

"Neil," I said. neil scooped her up she stared purring.

"Sorry." He muttered as he took his seat. The opening of the door brought the sent of the Cullen's to me. Edward locked eyes with me. I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, and some new member". But Neil couldn't take his eyes away from her. Everyone in my family started talking to me all at once.

"Hold on!"I practically yelled. The Cullen's stared."I will put a disscusion bubble around us." It took a lot of consentration but I pushed out a bubble that surounded us. I hardened it so that no one could hear us or get in. It was quiet in our circle.

"One at a time. Gabby you start."

"Who are they?" She asked pointing at the Cullen's.

"Edward locked eyes with me. I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, and some new member that i don't know" I told her. "Haley."

"Why are they here?" She asked playing with her blond hair.

"I don't know. Ok Jake"

"Why are they coming over here?" He asked all jokes aside.

"To talk to us. Cole" Cole in gages in our convesesation bye thinking it in stead.

"I sense a fight coming!" he thought loud enough that everyone could here him.

"There here." Lune said. Edward was trying to sit in the seat that was next to me but couldn't because of my sheild. He tapped on it it echoed in my ear like an explosion. I screeched, Lune was up in an instant hovering over me in a half crouch. My bubble went down. The lunch room was empty now. I had my hands over my ears. Lune hissed at Edward. Edward growled at him. I leaned into Lune's stomach. He relaxed a little.

"Bella? Bella?!?" Edward yelled.

"Shut up!!" I yelled. There was silence nobody moved then were like statues. after a while the pain subside. I let out a sigh of relife. "I'm taking the car home. Jake." He threw the keys at my face. I caught them wuth my sheild then let them drop into my hands. I started to leave. "Don't forget band practice tomorrow." Then I left school

* * *


	3. Band practice

Jetzt kostenlos Dateien hochladen | Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen | Impressum | Admin

**Bilder hochladen** | **Internetradio** | **Black Music** | **House Musik**

When we got home from school i started making orders.

"Did everyone practice there parts?" I asked.

"Yes." They answered.

"Is the backyard ready. This is our first consert here don't mess it up."

"Ok." Jake said.

"Are all the instuments tuned?"

"Yes honey there all tuned to perfection." Lune said wraping his arms around me. I relaxed in his arms.

"How many tickets did we sell? You know we live off that money."

"We know Mom." Neil said. i pulled him closer to me and kissed his forehead.

"We sold 1,839 at ten dollars aticket everyone is curious what we can do."

"Then lets show them what we can do!" We yelled together. We then headed out into our back yard i had more than enough space to have a consert. Our stage was out with the curtains and amplafires. We had the 1 drum, 2 gatair, 2 bases, 2 microphones, and a key board that had a microphone on it.

"Ok guys start practicing." I said we practiced for a while then waited for the guests to show up. Neil and Jake on the gutair, Cole and Gabby on the base, Haley on the drums, Selena and Lune where the corus singers, and I was the lead singer and played the key board. The Cullen's were the first to arrive.

"Hello Bella nice to see you." He looked around, "Where is your creator or creators?" Carlisle asked. He had one arm around Esme.

"I killed her." I said coldly thinking about Victoria.

He looked at me in shock. "Oh, then who is in charge of this impressive coven?"

My coven looked at me. "I am."

"Really Bella that's great." Alice said skipping over to me only to be blocked by my coven. She looked around them. "Um, Bella." She said uncertianly.

"Enjoy the consert." I said,"Come on guys." I said kindly. we walked be hind the curtian.

"They are shocked." Cole said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Why are you so cold to them." He asked quietly but curiously.

"They are the reason i was turneed into a vampire. they left me and my creator Victoria came for me. She killed my best friend then changed me. When i woke up the first thing I did was kill her. I never forgave them and they never came back until now." I told him calmly.

"Oh I am sorry I asked." He said.

"No Cole thank you for understanding." I said giving him a tight hug. I peaked around the curtain and quickly counted the people. 1,2,3,4,56,85......1839 people.

"Okay guys there all here. Places!" We all got set up and got into place. I clicked a button on my remote and the curtain opened. There was a roar of cheers from the crowd.

"The first song we're going to play is Serviving withoout you. I hope you like it." I said into the microphone.

"1,2, 1,2,3,4!" Haley said. And we started the intro of the song. A soft melody that was a little rock at the same time it was full of emotion. Then I started singing.

When was the last time

Please dear on't tell me

You didn't know how much you cared

(Corus)

You left me

(You left me)

You hurt me

(You hurt me)

You left me to heal without anything

(anything)

I tried

(I tried)

And I failed

(I failed)

But I

(But I)

Prevailed

(end of corus)

I found pain

I was hurt rel bad

Until i found him I was sad

(Corus)

You left me

(You left me)

You hurt me

(You hurt me)

You left me to heal without anything

(anything)

I tried

(I tried)

And I failed

(I failed)

But I

(But I)

Prevailed

(end of corus)

He held me

He helped me

I thought he was great he's my everything

(Corus)

You left me

(You left me)

You hurt me

(You hurt me)

You left me to heal without anything

(anything)

Then he became my everything

I tried

(I tried)

And I failed

(I failed)

But I

(But I)

Prevailed

(end of corus)

He stayed

We played

Our love grew

And I out grew you.....

We finished the song and called a quick break even though I knew we didn't need one. Chatter broke out about our band. The Cullen's came over to us. Edward's face was unreadable.

"That was a great song Bella." Alice said one again trying to get to me from aroung my coven. I had nothing to blame the rest of the cullens for just Edward.

"Swan's break." I cammanded in our code. I said it to low for even the Cullen to here. They stared at me in shock.

"But i thought." Jake started.

"Break and chill." I cammanded. The new better than to disobey twice. They instantly obeyed scared of the concequence. They spread no longer in front of me. Carlisle was amazed by there complete obedience.

"Thank you." Alice said cherrfully again she gave me a hug and i hugged her back. I heard some one growl. I glared at my coven and it stopped . I hissed at them. Alice pulled away. Is something wrong?" i continued to glare at them until they all looked away exsept for Lune he held my gaze. I softened when I looked at him. I looked down at Alice her pixie frame I had missed her so much.

"No I wont." I told her she had been thinking about asking me to go shopping with her.

"What?" She asked. _I knew that would work she dose it narturally she dosen't even relize it. Whoops she can probally her me now Edward too. Hi Bella! Hi Edward!_ She thought_._

"Dang it!" I said.

"And you will go shoping with me. You won't say no."

"No I won't I went shopping yesterday." I saw the future change in her head she was going with Rosalie instead.

"Dang." she muttered. she skiped over to Jasper who chuckled.

"Well its been twenty minutes time to finish the consert. Stay after ward we can talk then." I said relaxed. As we walked away Cole came up to me.

"Why the change of heart?" He asked.

"I only have something against Edward not the rest of them." I told him. We finished the songs they were joyful telling the story of my vampire life and my family. We played seven songs that was the first seven years of my life. I took Lune's microphone

"Hey I'm Bella and We're The Swan's Of Servial. We thank you for coming to our First consert here. We are selling CD's of these songs in all stores. So if you really liked it buy one please. Thanks for coming Good night!" I said I pushed the close button on my remote and the black curtian closed. After everyone left. We went at normal vampire speed for everything we had every thing put away with in minutes. The Cullen's stayed to help making it easier and faster to finish.

* * *


	4. A walk in the park right?

Jetzt kostenlos Dateien hochladen | Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen | Impressum | Admin

**Bilder hochladen** | **Internetradio** | **Black Music** | **House Musik**

We all went inside. Jake invited Emmet over to watch the game in his "Man room" that the guys share in the basement. He looked at me for approval. I nodded my head to aprove and all the guys in my family except Lune left with Emmet and Jasper to go watch the football game.

"So what hapened Bella?" Carlisle asked patiently.

"I was changed." I said not feeling like telling them what happened only Cole knew what had happened. I had put a link on him so I could call him if I needed. He was like a big brother. He was also 29 years older than me vamire wise.

"We can see that but _how_?" Edward asked leaning forward in he seat. I sighed I didn't want to explain.

_COLE!! _I shouted in my head. Cole was up the stairs and in the name before I had time to have another thought. He was a over protective big brother as big as Emmet But quieter than Jaser. He sweeped his black hair out of his face.

"Hey." He said in his deeper voice with his russian acsent,"I think that i'll stay with you guys." He stood to my left. _I will tell you when they are going to do soething that would upset you._

_Thanks Cole_

_Anything for my little sister Bella._

"Hmm?" I heard Edward say thoughtfully.

_He was following our conversation threw my head. _Cole thought.

"I apreciate it if you stay out of my families mind Edward _yours _might not mind it but mine do." I said nodding at Cole.

"Sorry,"He mummbled,"But what happened to you?"

_Should I tell him?_

_It's your choice not mine but I say you should._ I frowned at what he thought. But I caved. "Right after you left Victoria found me." The Cullens hissed at the name "Yeah she wanted me to pay for Edward killing James. So while Jacob and I where exloring the woods since _you_ told me not to go in the woods alone Victoria came grabbed my and I swear to God that if you tell Jake." I warned my voice so low that no one would hear me from down stairs." Jake is Jacob Black." I heard the sucking in of unessary breath. (Ha I bet I got you with that well SURPRISE!)

"What I thought that he died in a car crash."

"Victoria changed him. I wiped his memory of his past out he'll only remember if I give them back to him. The only person who knew besides me is Cole."

"Interresting." Carlise said thoughtfully. I looked at Esme she looked like she had something to say.

"Yes Esme." I asked.

"How?" she asked sadly.

"W-what?" I choked at the weird question.

"How did we not know about you sooner? How could we of let this happen to you? How did you and Jake not go crazy with hunger? The unbearable burn to hunt humans. How did you find so many vampires? How could we of let Edward make us leave? You died because of us." She wailed he sobbs taking her unable to cry for she had no tears to shead or anyone, something we were deprived of when we canged. I walked slowly over to Esme and tooked her hand.

"It's not your fault Esme." i kissed her cheek. "I still love you guys I'm just very fustrated and upset. 100 years isn't that long."

"Bella will you still answer the questions?" Carlisle asked one arm around Esme.

"Sure. Um well Jake and I ate garbage people and hobos for a while. A cupple years after that I started to get my memory back You guys were there telling me how you didn't want to hurt people so you ate animals instead. So I changed our diet from people to animals. The reason you didn;t hear in newspapers or any thing is because we hid the bodies well I burried them in a grave yards or make it look like a bear had maulled the to death. For some time me and Jake did go crazy. When that did happen I used my power to enclose us in a box that could hold us until it passed. Well after all of that had settled down I felt lonely with just Jake and me so i used my power once again to find vampires. I had there sent in my head from you guys so i went around basicly sniffing like a hound. Then I found Lune. People were taking dead animals up to a cave where he was living in. When he was changed he woke up in the depths of the Pacific Ocean. In the darknes He could see of course but it was lonely for him. When he did get back to shore he found a cave not far fro a small village. The people thought that an evil spirt had taken over it be cause he had killed a few of the children he left blood trails leading to the cave and so the villagers brought cattle u to the cave and left and hoped that the beast would take the offering. Lune did because he didn't want to be a killer he stayed in the cave hiding from everything thinking about the childern he had killed and their families that they would never see again." Lune stiffened next to me proving my point. The memeries came flooding back to hi. I knew that Edward would see them. Edward eyes grew big feeling al the grief that Lune had suffered. "When I found him he was begging for death but I told him I could help him. He belived me and we left. He was so fragile he had lost his entire apeal to humans by that happening. He hated so much what he had taken that it drove his natral instincts to hunt humans away. I think that you should let the others tell there own story." I looked at the clock it read 5:54am ."But that will have to wait its alost time for school."

"You are so right thankyou for that intresting bit of information." Carlisle said helping Esme out of her seat.

"Your quite welcome Carlisle. Come by any time." i said smiling. _Cole up out of the basement Swans._ I thought to my coven. In secounds they were upstairs with the Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. Rosalie looked relaxed I could guess what the girls where doing

* * *


	5. Well look at what the cat drug in

Jetzt kostenlos Dateien hochladen | Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen | Impressum | Admin

**Bilder hochladen** | **Internetradio** | **Black Music** | **House Musik**

When I had thought that all of the Cullen's had gone I turned to see that new Cullen holding hands with Neil.

"Mom." Neil said. I tore my gaze from her to him.

"Yes."

"This is Destiny." he said patting her hand. She had long black hair. A stunning figure. Tan skin but no matter how much I tried she wouldn't look at me.

"What;s wrong with her?"

"There is nothing wrong with me." She said her voice quiet but sounded like wind chimes.

"She's blind Mom." He said.

_What a blind vampire that's impossible._

"She was bitten in the eyes."

"What?"I was shocked." Ok but why is she here." I asked getting over my shock.

" Call it destiny she came her on purpose so that she can warn us."

"About what?" I questioned completely consumed in the conversation.

"Hun can we talk about this later?" Lune asked nervusly. It was then I relized that I was in a half crouch a hiss escaping from between my teeth. I cut it off short and straightened out. It was time to get to school. I snaped my fingers once. Everyone rann at there top speed changed clothes and was back downstairs in under a minute. I lent Destiny soe of Haley's clothes. Then we ran to school at out inhuman speed and was there in minutes. I


End file.
